


Słabość do wzniecającego piekło

by Havokku



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokku/pseuds/Havokku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siedzieli w kawiarni naprzeciwko ulicy, Steve rysował na serwetce. Sam nie był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył, że to twarz Bucky’ego.<br/>— Stary, naprawdę źle z tobą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słabość do wzniecającego piekło

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soft Spot for the Hell Raisin' Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439566) by [ifeelbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelbetter/pseuds/ifeelbetter). 



> Spojrzały Dzwonek i Agene. :*

Pierwsza poszlaka prowadziła do muzeum Smithsona, bo na miejscu były kamery i oczywiście znaleźli na nich zapis Zimowego Żołnierza — ostatnio bardziej Bucky’ego niż zwykle — z zarośniętą twarzą i czapką baseballówką, wychodzącego z wystawy. Sam zauważył, że wciąż oszczędzał swoją ludzką rękę. Założyli podsłuch, pytali przechodniów i strażników. Ani śladu.  
Siedzieli w kawiarni naprzeciwko ulicy, Steve rysował na serwetce. Sam nie był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył, że to twarz Bucky’ego.  
— Stary, naprawdę źle z tobą.  
Steve wzruszył ramionami, ale nie był zakłopotany. Sam zaczął sobie uświadamiać, że Steve’a Rogersa niełatwo skrępować. To pewnie przez te wszystkie lata bycia niskim. Musiał być przedmiotem wszystkich żartów.  
Klepnął go w ramię, kiedy wstawali, i ścisnął je lekko, ale wystarczająco mocno, by dać Steve’owi do zrozumienia, że może na niego liczyć.  
Gdy wyszli z kawiarni, Sam zauważył w przelocie błysk — jakby słońce odbijające się w metalu — w odbiciu szyby.

*

Sam kazał płacić Steve’owi za całą pizzę. Nie było mowy, by Sam żywił superżołnierza za swoje oszczędności.  
Ale to on zamawiał ją przez telefon, upewniając się, że nie będzie na niej ananasa (bo Steve go nie znosił), otwierał drzwi i oszczędzał tym Steve’owi moment, w którym roznosiciel pizzy zacząłby się ekscytować spotkaniem Kapitana Ameryki. Sam był miłym gościem.  
Tak więc podał zwitek paragonów — balansując dwanaście pudełek na swoim biodrze jakby trzymał niemowlę, bo, serio, Steve pożerał codziennie konia z kopytami — kiedy zauważył kolejny błysk.  
Światło latarni przez moment odbijało się w metalu.  
Zawołał Steve’a i ten wybiegł na ulicę, krzycząc: „Bucky!”.  
Ale Bucky już dawno zniknął.  
Steve trochę zapadł się w sobie, ale nie był kurduplem, już nie, i mógł tak stać tylko chwilę, bo inaczej Sam zacząłby płakać albo zrobiłby coś równie żenującego.  
Tak więc przytulił Steve’a, który opuścił głowę na zagłębienie w jego szyi, wzdychając.  
— Chcesz narysować Bucky’ego na marginesach swojego notesu, podczas gdy będę szukał talerzy? — spytał, machając w kierunku pudełek z pizzą.  
Steve zaśmiał się krótko i powiedział:  
— Tak.

*

Zdarzały się podobne sytuacje. Sam zauważał mignięcie światła, Steve biegł na oślep, a Bucky zawsze znikał.  
Tak więc nie spodziewał się tego, że Bucky wskoczy na pralkę samoobsługową, podczas gdy Sam będzie z niej korzystał. Wydał z siebie pisk.  
Bucky spojrzał na niego wilkiem.  
Sam skończył składanie pary bokserek, włożył je do koszyka i gdy odwrócił się z powrotem do Bucky’ego, już pamiętał, jak się oddycha.  
— Tak? — spytał. — Chcesz czegoś?  
— Sprawa ze Steve’em — powiedział Bucky, przesuwając się do tyłu na pralce tak, że jego nogi dyndały w powietrzu. Wyglądał tak bardzo ludzko i zwyczajnie. — Jest silny i wytrzymały, nie zrozum mnie źle. Nikt nie jest silniejszy. Ale ma swoje słabości.  
— Jasne, rozumiem — odparł Sam, przesuwając jedną nogę Bucky’ego na bok, żeby dostać się do swojego prania.  
— Musisz na nie uważać — powiedział Bucky, usuwając nogę z drogi. — Uważać na jego słabości. On nie wie jak.  
Sam wyciągnął parę dżinsów i zaczął je składać.  
— Wiesz, że jesteś jedną z nich, nie? — spytał. — Słabością, znaczy się. Prawdopodobnie największą.  
Bucky zmarszczył brwi.  
— Myślałem, że... — zaczął. Westchnął i odsunął włosy z czoła. Były krótsze, lecz wciąż tłuste. — Myślałem, że to zrozumiesz. Zajmiesz się nim.  
Sam włożył dżinsy do koszyka i skrzyżował ramiona. To było cholernie absurdalne.  
— Robię to — powiedział ostro. — A on właśnie siedzi w Starbucksie przy bloku, prawdopodobnie rysując twoją twarz i pisząc „Steve Barnes” w serduszkach.  
Bucky spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
— Serio. Ma tyle rysunków twojej twarzy. Musiałem dać mu szafkę w swoim biurze specjalnie na nie. Nie ma prawie żadnych ubrań, ale za to ma mnóstwo rysunków twojej twarzy.  
— Słuchaj, to nie jest powód, byś... — zaczął Bucky wściekle i nagle urwał. Wziął oddech i kontynuował: — Po prostu. Nie rób z tego... po prostu.  
Wyglądał na naprawdę bezradnego w tej rozmowie... o ile gościa, który przeszedł przez piekło, z ukrytym mordem w oczach, jaki osiągasz tylko po mnóstwie zbrodni, można nazwać bezradnym.  
— Jeśli myślisz, że Steve będzie szczęśliwy bez ciebie, to chyba zwariowałeś — powiedział Sam tak bezpośrednio, jak tylko możliwe. — On nie przestanie ciebie szukać ani za tobą usychać — i tylko ty możesz to naprawić.  
Bucky spojrzał w dół na swoje ręce. Jedna była w rękawiczce. Słoneczny, wiosenny dzień, a ten włożył rękawiczkę.  
— On nie powinien... to nie jest... — powiedział. — On zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. Powinien chcieć kogoś lepszego. — Jego ludzka ręka wygięła się, zacisnęła w pięść i rozluźniła. — Powinieneś chcieć dla niego lepiej. To teraz twoja robota.  
Sam westchnął.  
— Stary, jestem tylko przyjacielem gościa, a ten cierpi. Mam na to proste rozwiązanie. Nic nie wiem o żadnej innej robocie.  
— Lepiej, żebyś był — warknął Bucky, nagle groźny. — To właśnie robisz, gdy jesteś... gdy Steve tak ci ufa. Uważasz na niego, bo on nie potrafi.  
Owszem, Sam zauważył cicho wchodzącego Steve’a przez tylne drzwi za Buckym, ale w końcu był żołnierzem. Potrafił patrzeć tam, gdzie powinien, nie zdradzając się.  
— Może wiem lepiej od ciebie, Buck — powiedział Steve.  
I znów to samo — Bucky zniknął, nim Steve zrobił kolejny krok. Trzasnął frontowymi drzwiami, aż radosne maleńkie dzwoneczki niemal odpadły.  
— To mogło pójść lepiej — stwierdził Sam.  
Steve westchnął.

*

Sam nie był zbytnio zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył Bucky’ego następnym razem, gdy poszedł gdzieś bez Steve’a.  
— Nie wyjaśniłem tego zbyt dobrze — powiedział Bucky, brzmiąc całkowicie jak nowojorczyk zamiast jak rosyjski zabójca.  
— Więc zrób to teraz — odparł Sam. Odłożył awokado, które trzymał. I tak było niedojrzałe.  
— Ze Steve’em chodzi o to, że on myśli, że świat jest pełny przyzwoitych ludzi i że ludzie robią dobre rzeczy.  
Sam czekał na puentę, ale Bucky najwyraźniej sądził, że przeszedł do sedna. Sam wybrał inne awokado.  
— Nie widzę tego, koleś — powiedział.  
Bucky westchnął.  
— To jest złe, to mam na myśli. — Buchnął awokado z całej sterty i rzucił je Samowi. Było, jakżeby inaczej, perfekcyjne.  
— Wciąż tego nie widzę — zaśpiewał Sam. — Zrób ten sam numer z pomidorami. — Wskazał wystawę pomidorów alejkę dalej i popchnął swój wózek w jej kierunku. Bucky podążył za nim.  
— Steve myśli, że każdego można uratować — kontynuował Bucky. Wybrał dwa pomidory i podał je Samowi. Znów perfekcyjne. Sam nie miał pojęcia, czy Rosjanie zatrudniali tylko morderców, którzy potrafili wybierać idealne warzywa, ale najwyraźniej Bucky spełniał te kryteria.  
— Nie sądzę, że tak myśli — zauważył Sam. — Sądzę, że to tylko tobie się tak wydaje.  
— Nie, koleś — powiedział Bucky i, rany, ociekał brooklyńskim akcentem. Nie potrafił też ukryć małego uśmiechu. — Zawsze taki był. Jakiś dręczyciel wali go w twarz w bocznej alejce, a on próbuje kupić mu piwo następnego dnia. Mówi, że było, minęło.  
— I minęło? — Sam popchnął wózek dalej, w stronę sałaty. Bucky zatrzymał się na moment i Sam obejrzał się przez ramię. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. — ...ale tego dręczyciela dało się jeszcze uratować? Było, minęło?  
Bucky zmarszczył brwi.  
— Czasami tak. Czasami po prostu znowu dostał w skórę.  
Sam włożył sałatę lodową do wózka, a Bucky wyjął ją.  
— To gówno to czysta woda — zawyrokował. Podał mu opakowanie z napisem „wiosenny miks”. Sam uniósł brew, ale zostawił paczkę w koszyku.  
Szli w ciszy przez kilka minut. Kiedy Sam sięgnął po puszkę zupy, Bucky pacnął go w rękę.  
— Rób coś porządnie albo w ogóle — powiedział ostro. — Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś nie miał na to czasu.  
Sam zaczął się zastanawiać, czym, do cholery, stało się jego życie.  
Bucky zniknął parę minut później, akurat gdy Sam zaczął myśleć nad skierowaniem się do kasy.

*

Następnym razem Bucky pokazał się, gdy Steve poszedł biegać w pojedynkę, bo Sam skręcił kostkę podczas walki z agentami Hydry dwa dni wcześniej. Sam zlał się z kanapą, zajmując się swoimi sprawami. Upewnił się, że Bucky to wie.  
— Mam gdzieś twój interes — powiedział. — Nie zrobiłem ani jednej cholernej rzeczy.  
Bucky wzruszył ramionami i usiadł obok niego na kanapie.  
— Jak kostka? — spytał, patrząc na nie zbyt znacząco zdaniem Sama.  
— Jest skręcona.  
— Wiem.  
— Więc boli.  
— Hmm.  
Bucky nagle miał pilot w rękach, choć Sam był w stu procentach pewny, że przed sekundą na nim siedział. Zmienił kanał na baseball. Już wystarczająco denerwujący był Steve ze swoimi cholernymi Dodgersami, a teraz jeszcze to.  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to _mój_ dom i _mój_ telewizor? — zwrócił mu uwagę Sam.  
— Masz beznadziejny gust — odparł Bucky. — Nawet nie oglądasz meczów ze Steve’em. — Spojrzał wilkiem na Sama, ale ten zaczynał się uodparniać na to mordercze spojrzenie.  
— To zdecydowanie nie moja działka. To tak bardzo twoja działka, że przestaje mnie to bawić.  
— Zamknij się.

*

Bucky przyszedł jeszcze trzy razy, by zmienić kanał na baseball. W przeszłości Sam był ledwo świadomy, że sezon się zaczął, teraz oglądał niemal każdy pieprzony mecz.  
Za trzecim razem Bucky wyjął kupę warzyw z lodówki i zrobił sałatkę, którą podał Samowi.  
— Musisz jeść więcej warzyw — powiedział.  
— Jezu Chryste — odparł Sam, ale wziął sałatkę.  
Właśnie narzekał na oliwki, a Bucky wyjaśniał mu, czym są „prawdziwe greckie sałatki”, gdy wrócił Steve. Zamarł na moment. Sam roześmiał się na jego widok, bo Steve gapił się w Bucky’ego, bojąc się ruszyć, by go nie spłoszyć, jakby Bucky był dzikim zwierzęciem.  
Ale Bucky tylko wyciągnął drugą miskę sałatki.  
— Ty też musisz jeść więcej warzyw — powiedział. — I tym razem zjedz wszystkie cholerne pomidory.  
Steve kiwnął głową, najwyraźniej próbując zawrzeć w spojrzeniu tyle oddania rodem z harlequinów, że Bucky skrzywił się w stronę deski do krojenia.  
— Bucky nie dał mi kupić zupy z puszki — poskarżył się Sam.  
— Rób coś porządnie albo w ogóle — odparł Steve automatycznie, ledwo rejestrując to, co usłyszał.  
— Ta, to też powiedział — zgodził się Sam.  
Któryś z graczy zrobił coś w telewizji. Zarówno Bucky, jak i Steve odwrócili się, by to obejrzeć, obaj otworzyli usta, by coś powiedzieć, i obaj je zamknęli.  
— To było dobre? — spytał Sam. — To była drużyna, którą lubicie?  
Noż kur... pieprzony baseball.  
— Jak przyłożenie czy coś tam? — dodał, udając głupiego. — To było przyłożenie?  
Bucky i Steve jednocześnie zaczęli głośno, zażarcie dyskutować. Steve o „prawdziwej amerykańskiej rozrywce” i „długiej, dumnej historii baseballu”, a Bucky prowadził tyradę na temat, dlaczego teraz nikt nie ma poszanowania dla tradycji.  
Sam wyszczerzył się.  
Tiaa, to mogło im pomóc.

*

Bucky został.  
Pierwszej nocy spał na kanapie, o czym Sam wiedział, bo położył cholerne zapasowe koce dla niego i patrzył, jak zasypia.  
Jednak następnej nocy już ich nie potrzebował.  
Sam nie pytał.

*

Za to głośno narzekał, gdy następnym razem Steve zostawił swój szkicownik na wierzchu z namalowanym gołym tyłkiem Bucky’ego z wszystkimi, troskliwie oddanymi szczegółami.


End file.
